


Could I Plant a Garden in Your Heart Instead?

by drowningincolour



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining, Royalty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningincolour/pseuds/drowningincolour
Summary: The cute gardener boy falls in love with the prince :))
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Could I Plant a Garden in Your Heart Instead?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something! I'm totally open to criticism! My wattpad acc is I_Isabel_l

"Good morning Ellery! How are you this morning?"

"I am well Your Majesty, thank you for asking. How are you?"

"I am a bit tired, as usual, but that is too be expected. I assume you are here for work?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. What would you like me to do this morning?"

The queen sighed. "Ellery, I'm sure you remember me telling you to just call me Miss Eldridge, correct?"

"I do remember that. I apologize, Miss Eldridge."

"It's no worry. Moving on, I'd like you to first trim the front yards, as well as the sides. I'd also like you to water the plants in the bedroom quarters, seeing as our other gardener, Bailey, is ill. You will payed double for the extra work."

"Alright, I just have one question."

"Yes, ask away."

"I am just a little confused about how I will go about tending the plants in the bedroom quarters. How should I enter the rooms?"

The queen laughed lightly. "Just knock gently, and you'll get a response. If you don't, just walk in. They should be expecting someone around this time anyway. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you Miss Eldridge. Have a good day."

\---

I walked through the palace hallways, admiring the artwork hanging on the baby blue walls. I've never been on this side of the palace before, seeing as I just hired nearly 2 weeks ago as an apprentice gardener for the royal family. Who knew trimming and watering some plants was such a difficult job to acquire here? I'd gone through 2 weeks of training, 3 weeks working with the old gardener, just to end up as an apprentice who works on the outside. Nevermind all the paper work I had to sign! Don't get me wrong, I love working here. The pay is great and I've surprisingly made some friends during my work. But I can't deny that I am fairly excited to be doing work inside the palace rather than underneath the scalding hot sun. 

"Hey! You there! Have you seen Bailey around? Y'know, the gardener?"

I jumped slightly, seeing as someone had just come around the corner, practically yelling. I turned around, curious as to who would be actively searching for the gardener. As soon as I turned, I was a bit stunned. It was the prince who was shouting at me.

"Oh, Your Highness! I'm very sorry but Bailey is ill and I will be taking her place for the next little while. Is there anything I can assist you with?"

The prince stood there for a moment, then spoke, "I've never seen you around here, what's your name? Also, no need to bother with the highness stuff. Just call me Vaemore. Or Sir Vaemore, if you insist on honorifcs."

"My name is Ellery. Did you need assistance with anything?"

"Oh yes, I forgot. Could you come help me? I'm pretty sure I found bug eggs in my plant but I'm not sure."

"Of course, lead the way."

The two of us walked down the hallway. Sir Vaemore asked me questions about my job and my placement in the castle. My stomach started swirling a bit. I wonder if I ate something funny for breakfast.

The prince stopped. "Okay, this is it."

He opened the door, and gestured for me to walk in ahead of him. The prince's room was beautiful. The walls were a light green, and there were several paintings and photographs of various sea creatures. The back wall was just a big window that led to a balcony that displayed a beautiful view of the garden near the front end of the palace. To the right of the room was a door, presumably the washroom, and a king sized bed in the middle of the wall. To the left of the room was a desk and a walk-in closet that looked awfully messy. (Didn't he have a maid or something?) I stood there for a bit, wondering what plant had the 'bug eggs' in it.

"Um, where is the plant you are referring to?" I asked the prince.

He stood near the corner of the room and pointed to the balcony. "Bailey said she replaced the soil of the plants on the balcony. She ended up keeping all but one, because apparently they were getting too big for their pots. But the one she returned is sitting on the table."

"She just replaced the soil? That's odd. I'll go out there now."

I expected him to follow me out, but he stayed in the corner of the of the room, watching intently. I slowly walked up to the plant and realized that the 'bug eggs' were in fact just a new type of soil that had white specs in it.

I couldn't contain my laughter, letting some small giggles out as I came to the conclusion that the prince just doesn't know what soil looks like. I tried using my hand to stifle laughter as the prince called out to me.

"Um Ellery? Are you okay? Are they bug eggs?"

I turned around to see that Sir Vaemore was still standing in the room, rather far away from the balcony. He looked, almost afraid? Then it hit me. The prince was terrified of bugs!

"Um, Sir Vaemore, it would appear that Bailey replaced the soil with a different kind then before. There are no bugs in you plant."

The prince visibly relaxed. "Oh thank goodness. That's a relief."

"Um Sir Vaemore, could I possibly ask you a question?"

"Yes, you may."

"Are you, perhaps, afraid of bugs?"

The prince looked a bit shocked. "Um. No? I mean yeah bugs are creepy. And they crawl on things. And they're super tiny so you can't see them anywhere. And they lay hundreds of eggs. But no, I'm not really scared of them."

I paused before I said, "Excuse my rudeness, but it sounds like you are at least a little bit afraid of bugs, Sir."

"Okay, maybe I am a little bit. But you can't tell anyone! People would laugh at me! I mean think about it, really. There could be like, 20 bugs crawling on you right now and you wouldn't even know! How could you not be scared!"

I tried my best not to laugh, but I did smile slightly. "Of course, Sir Vaemore, I won't tell anyone."

The prince smiled. "Thank you, Ellery."

My stomach did a flip. What did I eat this morning again? I took a look at the clock, knowing that I had been accompanying the prince for some time.

"I am sorry to leave so suddenly sir, but I must finish my work"

"Ah yes, I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time. Thank you again, though. Now I can work in peace" He said, with a smile on his face.

"Yes, it was no problem. I'll get going. Have a good day, Sir Vaemore."


End file.
